1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an road emergency warning sign, particularly to a rocking emergency road sign that is handy to carry along and easy to store away.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of road emergency warning sign available nowadays. These emergency warning signs are generally classified into two categories: one of these is the cone-shaped body with orange reflective color, as shown in FIG. 5. The other one is the triangular-shaped road emergency warning sign, as shown in FIG. 6. Both of these two types of emergency warning road signs have their drawbacks: they are not easy to be carried around, hard to be stored away, poor visibility and the triangular-shaped body is breakable. These drawbacks are caused by the poor design of the physical shape. The cone-shaped warning sign is substantially sturdy as compare to the triangular sign, but it is also bulky and it cannot be disassembled for storage, as is shown in FIG. 5. The triangular road warning sign as shown in FIG. 6 is more fragile because of its edge connection. These two kinds of road warning signs are of the fixed shape and fixed height design, they are impractical to be used in bad weather and poor visibility situation.
In accordance with the invention, the Inventor overcomes the above and other drawbacks by providing a rocking road emergency warning sign which is practical of structure and has the following features:
1. The main body of the road warning sign according to the present invention is a spiral body formed by a thin resilient plate. The spiral body is curled into triangular cone shape in which a warning sign can be affixed to the top. Therefore, it swings freely and slowly in an outside environment so as to alert the drivers passing by.
2. The front and the back of the thin resilient plate can be attached with reflective paper or painted with gloss and reflective paint. The front and the back of the body can also be painted with different colors to get more reflection.
3. The overall resilient body can be pressed to fit into the base and a cover can be used to cover up the whole assembly. This makes it easy to store away and handy to carry around.
4. The bottom of the base has a magnet for the emergency warning sign to stick on the roof or anywhere else of the car. It is designed to be securely mounted and can withstand a high wind speed.
5. The triangular cone-shaped warning sign has a definite height and is visible in any direction. The visibility is not limited to one direction.
6. The warning sign is kept in the base with a cover for storage. It is not easy to get damaged.
7. The warning sign can be used by an individual or for road construction.